My Dear Love
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: After one amazing summer Ryder finds out he is pregnant? When his parents find out one happy, one sad and all hell breaks lose. After everything is done Ryder moves and see his King again. Sion happy to be with Ryder and their child, but will someone get in the way?
1. Meeting Again

Enjoy! Review too!

* * *

Sion was bored... no he was going to kill Ferris if she didn't stop taking about donuts balls! What the hell was wrong with this girl?! Donuts this, donuts that, how they hell did she get to sit next to him?!

"Ferris, please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sion yelled which shut the whole class up. Ferris sigh at her silly friend. Sion will never change, Ferris thought.

"Sion you need to chill. I mean class ends in 15 minutes. Then a 90 minutes lunch. And it's not my fought the teacher left to get the new student. I mean what kid would started school a month and half after the first day? Ow teacher here, and Sion go. suck. a. dick." Ferris said with a smirk turnaround in her chair. Sion was going to bitch slap her later, but right now he need to chill. 15 more minutes, Sion thought as the teacher finally enter with the new student.. Wait. Sion look up at the teacher and the new student, and Sion knew that new student to well.

"Class I would like you to met Ryder. Ryder you can go sit by Sion and if you have problem I know that Sion wouldn't mine helping you. Sion raise you hand." The teacher said.

Sion raise his hand and as Ryder look at him all he saw was lust. Sion was going to have one hell of a lunch with his lovey Ryder. The teacher talk as Ryder got to his chair and sat down. Sion wasn't paying any attendance to whatever the damn teacher was teaching the dumbass kids in his class. Sion watch as all the girls and some guys eyed Ryder, _his _Ryder. This was pissing him off. Sion need to get Ryder to pay him some attention. He took out some paper and wrote Ryder a note.

_Ryder what the hell are you doing here babe?_

_Sion_

Ryder look at the note and then Sion who was looking at him now. Ryder smirk and wrote back. Sion read what Ryder said and was annoyed at his responses.

_Sion stay in class after the lunch bell ring. I tell the teacher you helping catch up on my school work. And Babe I tell you later why I'm here._

_Ryder_

Sion waited and waited for that damn bell to ring. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

_RING! RING! RING!_

* * *

I walk up to the dumb as hell teacher and told him. He agree and gave me a space key and told me to use his class for studying with Ryder anytime. As Sion turn around he saw Ryder at his deck talking to two jocks and three cheerleaders. Sion eyes traveled to his deck... What the hell!?, Sion thought as he saw not one or two, but 25 pieces of paper with numbers of girls and boys on them. Sion was piss the fuck off now. Sion knew that Ryder was the perfect uke. With chocolate-charcoals hair, with strawberry-chocolate eyes, his lean built, and his girly looks. That why when Sion saw everyone looking at his Ryder it was clear that Sion was going to go to jail before he graduate this year with his Ryder right next to him. Sion watch as the jocks and cheerleaders went goodbye, which left only Sion and Ryder left in the room. Ryder got up and walk towards the door. Sion almost yell for him to stop until his saw Ryder lock the two door. The only exits to leave this class. Sion smirk. He going to fuck the shit out of his Ryder and claim him as his own.

Ryder walk up to Sion and sigh as Sion wrap his arms around Ryder thin, girly waist. Ryder arms wrap around his Sion neck as he look into Sion pearl-crystals eyes.

"I miss you so much my King." Ryder said kissing Sion lips so soft. Sion leaning and added passion and lust to that kiss. His tongue who hadn't taste his love in forever went straight in his mouth tasting and loving his little strawberry. Ryder stop the kiss to breath. Sion could see Ryder panting and was so happy.

"Sion I have to tell you something.. it's important." Ryder said in a serious tone that Sion wasn't use to.

"What is it? Little Strawberry?" Sion ask still holding Ryder waist.

"When you left two months ago, we made love, and one month later I was feeling sick as ever and my dad took me to the doctor and the doctor told him that I was four weeks pregnant. My dad was so happy. He said that we had to move, so you and me could be parents..." Ryder said before Sion said this to his love.

"I'm happy. We're going to be parents. As long as you want to be with me and have this baby with me as well." Sion said kissing Ryder forehead.

"I'm happy that you want us. I'm not done with the story thou, My mom wasn't happy about me being pregnant. I thought my dad would be piss, but he was happy. Moms called your parents and told them off. Dad called back and told them that his ex-wife doesn't know what she is saying." Ryder said.

"Your parents aren't together anymore?"Sion ask pulling Ryder into his lap as he sat sown in the chair.

Ryder purred as he was pulled into Sion lap and continue his story. "Yes. It was about me getting reduce of it or giving it away to another family. Dad said that he wouldn't let her do that. Mom said she didn't give a fuck. I was her son, and she would do whatever she with me and 'that motherfucking piece of shit of a father' child. I said that she couldn't do anything because it was my body and I was 18 now. Mom slap me. Dad grab her and told her get the hell out. She said no. I scream saying that she should go to her gay-lover house and stay with her. Dad was about to slap her, but I stop him. Dad yelled telling her not to come back and that it was over. He told her she wasn't getting shit. Mom said yes the hell she was. Dad yell telling her you sign a per-nute. Mom left piss and dad called your parents back. In the divorced mom got nothing and her gay-lover left her. Her lover was with her for the money. All I know is that she is in America now. I met your parents this morning. They are happy about the baby and was happy too." Ryder said moaning as Sion kiss and bit at his neck.

"Hum.. Babe relax and spread your leg. I know you ready for me." Sion said rubbing Ryder thighs. Ryder spread his leg and moan as Sion suck ever more on his neck that already had so many love bits.

Ryder couldn't take it anymore.

"Sion... God Sion. Please make love to me... NOW!"Ryder screamed as Sion bet down on his neck.

"Fine." Sion said as he kiss Ryder again.

* * *

**Lemon starts Here!**

Sion broke the kiss and started to kiss down Ryder's face to his jaw line and then on down to his neck. He nipped at the pulse point and earned a gasp from Ryder. Sion smirked, glad that he had remembered one of His strawberry's sensitive points. He sucked on the spot until there was a move before he kissed on down Ryder's neck.

Since Ryder's shirt was in the way, Sion leaned back and gripped the hem of Ryder's shirt, pulling the shirt up and half-way off of Ryder, throwing it into the floor.

Sion turned his attention back to Ryder and stared appreciatively at Ryder's chest. "God love lunch I ever had." Sion said.

Ryder blushed. "Fuck. Me." Ryder said with a smirk.

"Yes, I coming my love." Sion said. He then leaned down and started kissing, licking, and nipping at Ryder's chest.

Ryder arched his back(which was hard in a desk on his love lap) and moaned at this. Sion reached one of Ryder's nipples and took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Ryder moaned at this action.

Sion continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He let go of the nipple and blew on it before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was done with the nipples, Sion continued on his journey down Ryder's body. He dipped his tongue into Ryder's naval several times, Sion kiss Ryder little belly before moving down.

Since Sion was unable to go any further, he reached down and undid Ryder's pants pulled his dick out.

Ryder shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Sion smirked.

Ryder was already semi-erect.

"Enjoying my treatment?" Sion said.

"Yes." Ryder replied.

Sion reached down and started to stroke Ryder's member.

Ryder groaned at that as he gripped Sion shirt tightly, squeezing his eyes shut at the same time.

Sion's stroke became faster and firmer, and Ryder kept on moaning.

"Sion! Ryder cried Sion went faster.

Ryder's hands tightened around Sion shirt(which he still had on) more as Sion stroke on his member.

Sion stroke faster on Ryder, wanting to see Ryder cum in front of him again after all this time.

It wasn't long before Ryder wasn't able to take it anymore. "S-Sion, I-I'm close." Ryder said, trying to warn him.

Sion completely ignored the warning and kept on stroking.

Ryder couldn't take it anymore. "SION!" Ryder cried as he released into Sion's hand.

Sion lick every drop that Ryder gave him before he finally let go of Ryder.

Ryder was sweating and panting from what Sion had done.

Sion smirked. "Ready for the best fuck of your life?" Sion ask with a smirk.

Ryder opened his eyes. "God Yes." Ryder panted. Sion then took off his shirt(which Ryder was holding on to seconds ago). Ryder looked at Sion's muscular chest appreciatively. "You didn't lose your body." Ryder remarked.

Sion smirked. "I never intended to." Sion said as he lift Ryder up on the desk to take out his hot hard, big dick. "You know, I don't have anything to use for lubrication." Sion said.

"In my bag." Ryder said.

"Hum. Ready? " Sion ask.

"Yes." Ryder said. He then maneuvered himself so that he was between Ryder's legs. He traced Ryder's entrance with one finger before he slipped it inside.

Ryder tensed at his intrusion, but quickly relaxed his body.

Sion moved his finger around before he added in a second finger. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to prepare Ryder. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in the third finger.

Ryder tensed at his, but soon realized.

Sion started to scissor all three of his fingers and brushed against Ryder's prostate.

"God!" Ryder cried as a jolt of pleasure rushed down Ryder's spine.

Sion smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot several times before he finally removed his fingers.

Ryder groaned in disappointment when Sion's fingers left.

Sion smiled. "You were always impatient." Sion said.

Ryder opened his eyes and looked at Sion. "Just hurry up. Please." Ryder said.

"As you wish." Sion said. He picked up the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand before he tossed the bottle aside. He then gripped his member in his hand and spread the lube over his member. Once he was ready, he moved so that he was positioned at Ryder's entrance.

"Ready?" Sion asked.

"Hell yes." Ryder said.

Ryder intertwined their hands before he pushed all the way into Sion.

Ryder cried out while Sion groaned.

Ryder chose to remain still until he was ready. Sion waited hoping he start moving quick.

It wasn't long before Ryder moved his hips riding Sion.

Ryder continued to move at a slow pace, not wanting to rush things.

Sion, however, had other ideas. "Ryder, please. Go faster." Sion said.

"Okay my King." Ryder replied. He started moving faster and harder, and Sion end up striking Ryder's prostate.

"SION!" Ryder cried, tightening his hands in Sion's.

Sion thrust in deeper, and he did just that. Ryder started to thrust back with Sion. The two continued their fast paced lovemaking.

Sion could feel himself starting to reach his end, so he released one of Ryder's hands and reached down to grasp Ryder's member and start to stroke him in time with thrusts.

Ryder was the first to reach his end. "SION!" Ryder cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Ryder's walls clenched tightly around Sion's member and threw Sion over the edge as well. "RYDER!" Sion groaned as he released inside of Ryder.

**Lemon end Here!**

Sion kiss Ryder's lips and sigh. "Love you Strawberry." Sion said.

"Love you too my King." Ryder said kissing Sion back.

* * *

After the two cleaned themselves up and the classroom, the two headed to lunch. They still had 45 minutes left before it was time to go. As the two enter the lunchroom all eyes were on them. Sion grab Ryder's hand and pulled him to the lunch line to eat. They both grab their food and walk over to Sion's table with his friends and Ferris. Everyone look at the two waiting for something to show them they were a couple. Once they sat down Sion leaned in and kiss Ryder on the lips softly. Ryder smiled into the kiss and lean in as well making the kiss more passion.

The whole lunchroom turn their heads talking about the new couple. All of Ryder 'loves' look and sigh. At least he had my number, they all thought.

Sion pulled from the kiss and look at his friends.

"Guys I would like you to meet Ryder, my fiance." Sion said kissing Ryder's forehead. Ryder smiled and Sion friends smiled happy that their friend found someone that he loved. Ferris was really happy.

"So," Ferris said, "Do you like donuts balls?" Ferris ask as Sion jump up from the table and Ryder grasp to attack Ferris. All the friends laugh as Ryder smiled at his love friends.

* * *

So what's going to happen next? Will Ryder Mom come back? Or will one of Ryder 'loves' come in between them?


	2. Our happy Future

Last chapter of this story.

* * *

Sion was now annoyed with Ferris and her love for Donuts Balls on a new level. Ryder laugh at his love 'pain in the ass' bestfriend. Ryder face frown. Before Sion could ask what was wrong, Ryder was out the chair and lunchroom and at the boy's bathroom throwing up.

'Morning Sickness.' Sion thought.

Sion turn to he my friends and ask, "Anyone got $5 I can borrow?" All his friends look at him with a question in their eyes. Lucile sigh and gave his bestfriend the $5 dollars.

"You own me."Lucile said serious about his money.

"Relax. And if you want you want your money get it from Ferris. Your sister owns me $10 anyway for all those Donuts Balls I got her last week."Sion said walking to the school store. Sion was in the store was 3 things. Water, Ice Tea, and some dried fruit snack mix. Sion knew Ryder wasn't eating cause of the morning sickness, so he was being the sweet lover he was and getting something else for his little strawberry. As Sion left the school store he saw the same football players he saw early on his lover. Sion saw red when one of them slap his ass.

Ryder felt the hand slap his ass and was about to go off, but he didn't have to. He saw Sion run up and punch one of the football players into the bathroom door. The other two look at eachother and run up on Sion together. Ryder was scared for his lover. He couldn't help cause he was pregnant, but he wasn't going to let them hurt his love. Ryder ran into the lunchroom to their table and look at Ferris and Lucile.

"Hey Ryder we hope..." Ferris said.(Now she stop talking about some damn Donuts!)

"Stop fucking talking! Sion is getting Jump right now and I need you guys to help him!" Ryder yelled.

Ferris was confused. "Why can't you?"Ferris ask.

Ryder was annoyed, piss, and just plain angry! "Cause Bitch I'm Fucking Pregnant With His Mother Fucking Child! NOW GO SAVE HIS DUMB ASS!" Ryder scream holding his belly felling little pain. Lucile look at Ferris. "Ferris, calm Ryder down. We don't want him to lose the baby. You three come with me, so we can save this ass hole that is my bestfriend." Lucile said with the three following him. Ferris got Ryder to calm down and get something.

When Lucile and the other got there Sion had two of the three guys out, but the last one was still fighting. Lucile ran into the football player. Aaron, Sion soccer friend punch the football player while Sion and the other two friends knock out the football player Keith.

Ryder had calm down and was crying into Ferris shirt. Ferris didn't mine. She like Ryder and was happy that Sion was with someone like Ryder. Ryder had a big heart and he loved big.

'Sion better come out of this good.' Ferris thought as she saw her brother, her friends, and then Sion coming with black eyes, bloody lips and noses, and big bruised all on their bodies. Ryder didn't see Sion he had fell asleep on Ferris shoulder. When Sion came to kiss Ryder Ferris slap the lose tooth out his mouth from the fight early. Sion look at Ferris with a confused look.

"Next time you want to be a man tell us the truth. As your friends we know what you are going threw. So next time don't leave your lover in tears cause I'll fuck you up next time Sion!" Ferris said still holding Ryder her new bestfriend. Ryder sigh into Ferris shirt and fell back to sleep.

Sion knew Ferris was right and he knew that he needed to stop hurting his strawberry. "Come on lets go to my house. And just because you took care of my love, I get you some stupid donuts balls."Sion said with Ryder (who was still asleep) on his back waiting for his friends.

* * *

"MOM! DAD! I'm home and I have guests too!" Sion yelled through the house. Sion found his parents with Ryder Father drinking tea.

"Daniel? Um... nice to see you. I lay Ryder down in my room."Sion said going upstairs with his friends behind.

Daniel, Ryder father and Sion parents look as their sons left upstairs. Then all three adults die laughing.

"They will be crazy parents. That child will have a 'unique' childhood." Daniel said.

"Yes. Our grandchild will be amazed at how stupid his parents act sometimes." Sion Mother said as his Father laugh on.

* * *

Ryder woke up around 8:30pm. He look to his left and right to see all his friends were asleep all around Sion's room. Ryder look at the other end of Sion's bed to see him watching Ryder movements.

"You're awake. Ryder are you okay?" Sion ask in a whisper.

Ryder sigh and kiss Sion sweet lips. "Next time you want to be man tell me so I don't over react. I almost lose our child." Ryder said laying his head on Sion chest.

"Got it." Sion said kissing Ryder forehead.

* * *

4 months later

"GOD! Sion! Faster! Yes!" Ryder scream as he cum.

"SHIT! RYDER!" Sion yelled as his cum.

Ryder fell on top of Sion after their 6 round of sex. Sion loved that Ryder was so horny while he is pregnant. They never went 6 times, 3 yes but 6 no. Sion look up to see Ryder asleep. Sion turn to his left to see it was 4:15pm.

'Damn. Got to get up. He has a doctor appointment in 45 minutes.' Sion thought. Sion shake Ryder who sigh.

"I know. Let us clean up and then we can go." Ryder said lifting himself up from Sion chest and walk into the bathroom. Ryder turn around and frowned.

"You're coming?" Ryder ask.

"Yeah, babe. Lets me get the clothes and towels." Sion said with a smirk.

-At the Hospital-

Ryder and Sion were not surprise. They were just plain shock.

"Triplets!" Ryder said to the Doctor Jones.

She smiled. "Yes. I know your family will be happy. See you guys next month." Doctor Jones said as she left the room.

-At Home-

"Triplets!" Ryder and Sion Parents said together.

"Yes." Ryder said holding his belly. Ryder didn't see Sion parents or his dad run up on him in a tight bear hug.

"We can wait! Those children will be so pretty!" Sion mom said.

"They will get everything they can think of when they get older. I can only imagine Sion if any of the those 3 are girls. He will be overprotect like their is no tomorrow." Daniel said.

Sion dad laugh. "Yes, any boy that would think of going near Sion's daughter will be 'deep in the ground.'" Sion dad said.

Ryder laugh, until he hear Sion scream for help and ran outside to see their friends laughing as Ferris chase after Sion. Ryder smiled, and turn to Lucile. Lucile look up to see Ryder and smile.

"Congratulation. Hope that you don't have any girls through. You know me, Sion, and Ferris will hurt those poor boys that flirt with the,." Lucile said getting up letting Ryder sit down.

"Thanks." Ryder said as he watch Ferris catch and start beating on Sion.

* * *

4 months later

Ryder eyes shot open. He was in so much pain. He look down on the bed to see it was wet.

'No, No! I'm early!' Ryder thought as he shake and slap Sion to wake up. Sion's eyes open to see Ryder upset.

"What's wrong?" Sion ask.

"My Water Just Broke. Get The Bag and Lets Go... NOW!" Ryder said hoping out the bed and walking outside to the door.

Sion got everything that Ryder told him to get and was in the car with their parents and was calling their friends who were piss at first but happy that the triplets were finally here.

* * *

-6 hours later-

Ryder laid down in the hospital bed with Sion and their 3 daughters sound asleep. Lucile laugh his ass off when he saw his 3 goddaughters as did Ferris. Ryder smiled at his 3 daughters.

Katherine Jasmine- Snow white hair with brown strinks. With soft feature like her papa, but the most green-ish eyes from her daddy.

Zoey Jamie- Chocolate brown hair with no strinks. With sharp features like her daddy, but chocolate brown eyes like her papa.

Joey Jane- Snow white hair with no strinks. With one brown and green eye goes while with the soft features like her papa, but the same personality like her daddy.

Their parents were happy to have their granddaughter now. And they laugh as well when they saw it was all girls. Ryder could only imagine what Sion would be like with their 3 daughters in about 17 years. He couldn't wait.

* * *

-17 Years later-

"Dad relax. You worry to much."Their youngest Daughter Zoey.

"No!" Sion yelled again.

Ryder sigh as his oldest daughter Joey. Katherine was trying to help her sister get out of this 'problem', that's what their daddy called it.

Joey knew that the only way they would be able to go to this graduation/birthday party is if she agree to go. Joey didn't want to go because she didn't want to have to tell her crush that she was going out of state for college. She knew he was just her crush, but he was also her best friend too. Joey sigh, it was now or never.

"Daddy. I will agree to go to the party and drive back my two drunk little sisters." Joey said in a tone of irritation. Zoey and Katherine were happy that she finally agree to go. Sion look at his oldest daughter. She wasn't lime her sisters. Sion knew he could trust her.

" . You can go. Be back by 12am." Sion said giving in to his daughters.

"Yes. Lets go! We'll b eat the car Joey." Zoey said as her and Katherine ran outside to their parents car and waited. Sion look at Joey and sigh.

"You are like me and your papa. Don't get pregnant until you are 21 out of college, please?" Sion said to his oldest daughter.

Joey laugh. "Got it dad." Joey said

Sion look at Ryder and his belly. Yes, Ryder pregnant again with twins boys. Sion was happy he was finally getting his boys. He was 36 years old and Ryder was 35 and this was it no more kids.

"They will be fine. They always are with Joey leading them." Ryder said kissing Sion softly on the lips starting a make-out session with his husband of 18 years. Sion and Ryder life was great now and now with twins boys it was going to be even more 'entertaining.'

* * *

Review!


End file.
